


existence

by zaochens



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Character Thoughts, Gen, Protect Hamuko/Minako at all cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaochens/pseuds/zaochens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>why was i given existence, to be only cast aside?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	existence

I was never meant to be, as compared to my brother, my counterpart.

I was supposed to be his clone, but of a different gender, created to cater to the fans of the franchise, by the creators who first made him, then me.

But unlike him, I was made to be human.

I was warmer, kinder.

I had personality, at least, a hint of personality, as compared to him.

Cold, aloof, uncaring, all these qualities belonged to him.

They placed me in the same scenario as my brother's.

The same people, the same friends.

I could hear them, my creators, so clearly.

I was created for a sole purpose, and that was to allow the female players to date the boys, my male friends.

I resented it at first.

If the female players did not want me, I would have not been created.

But I would rather not exist, than to exist for such a small reason.

Until I realised how much my existence had changed things.

In my brother's world, Shinjiro never lived.

Shinjiro had died when he was shot in his world.

But in mine, if the player chooses to date him, to love him, he would live.

He would live, even if I became what I would have become, ultimately.

A messiah, just like my brother.

If the player had chosen Ryoji, Pharos, he would have tasted more of humanity.

To learn to love romantically, before he woke up from the dream that was our reality.

Perhaps I am trying to give myself a reason to exist, perhaps I am giving myself an excuse, a lie, to explain why I exist.

But it doesn't matter if I am an alternate choice, someone who doesn't make it past the first game, unlike my brother.

It doesn't matter because I exist, and I know I do.

But is it too much to ask for more, to ask for them to acknowledge me too?

Brother was given a chance to go on, so why not...

Why not me?


End file.
